


Start It Again

by WorldOfDemons



Series: Learning Lessons [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Voyeur!Sam - Freeform, bit of Dom!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While watching a movie with the boys, Dean decides there are more fun things you could be doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start It Again

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually kinda nervous about this. You guys have had such an awesome response to the first few that I hope this one lives up. Let me know what you think and enjoy!

There were rare days when there wasn’t a monster to hunt, no research to do - you lived for those days. On this particular off day, you had convinced the boys that a movie marathon was completely necessary. You ended up sprawled across the couch, a Winchester on each side. Your legs were draped across Dean’s lap and you were leaning against Sam’s chest. Your eyes were drawn from the screen and down to Dean.

“What are you doing, Dean?” He looked up at you.

“Nothing,” He sounded innocent, but if anyone knew better, it was you. He hands were moving up and down your legs.

“Dean,” you warned. “Do you really want to start this again?” His hands trailed further up.

“Come on, Y/N. You know you want this.” He shifted so he was on top of you. He crawled up your legs until he was settled in between them, your knees bent on either side of him. He started fiddling idly with button of your jeans.

“If you want to watch the movie, we can do that. But I can think of more fun things to do.” You bit your lip in thought.

“Is there really that much to think about?” Dean popped open the button and slipped his fingers into the waistband. He pulled them down with a rough tug. It took a lot of shifting for him to finally pull your jeans off of you. Sam shifted you so he could pull your shirt over your head. You moved so you were sitting up, you back pressed against his chest. It was overwhelming, the feeling of Sam’s hands running up and down your sides and Dean’s still running up and down your legs.

“God, you are beautiful.” Dean whispered. Sam moved your hair to expose your neck which he began to presses gentle kisses against your skin. He kissed his way up and nipped at your ear.

“We’ve been teaching Cas lately.” He mumbled in your ear. “Now it’s your turn to learn. You’re going to listen and obey to every single thing we say.” You were slightly distracted by Dean rubbing small circles along your thighs, but you managed to nod. Sam left harsh kisses and nips along your neck.

“I’m not going to tie you down this time.” He said between pecks. “I’m going to hold you myself. And I’m a lot stronger than that rope.” A low whine escaped your mouth as Dean’s fingers ghosted over your still clothes mound.

“Hold still, baby girl.” Dean laughed as you bucked your hips trying for more contact. Sam slid his hands down to your hips and held you down. You didn’t try to move against him until Dean touched you again and put a harsh pressure directly on your clit.

“Hold still.” Sam reminded. You tried to stop wiggling against him.

“Let’s take these pretty little panties off of you, shall we?” Dean smirked. Sam lifted his hands off of your hips so Dean could pull off your panties. You lifted your hips slightly so he could slide them off. While Dean was doing that, Sam reached behind you and unhooked your bra. They threw the articles over the back of the couch.

“How does she look?” Sam asked pulling you tight against his chest one arm wrapped around your waist. Dean’s eyes roamed up and down your bare body.

“Absolutely stunning.” One of Sam’s hands came up and cupped your breast. He rolled one of your nipples between his fingers. Dean moved your legs so they were over his shoulders.

“I haven’t had the chance to taste you yet.” He pulled on your legs and Sam laid your head in his lap.

“Shit, Dean.” you moaned. He laughed at you.

“You’re going to have to hold her down tight cause I can already tell ya. She’s not going to be still.” One of Sam’s arms locked around your waist.

“Try and get out, Y/N.” You wiggled slightly against him.

“Come on. You’re stronger than that. Really try.” You squirmed more forcibly. He had a tight grip on you. You really couldn’t get out.

“Is this okay?” You nodded. Dean looked at Sam.

“Can I go now?” He asked. You looked up at Sam who nodded. Dean reached up and wrapped his hands around your thighs holding you still.

“Alright, Y/N, be very very still.” Sam whispered. You could do that. You could be still. As it turns out, you couldn’t. Your body jerked violently as Dean’s tongue made contact. Sam’s hand jumped out and splayed across your hips. His iron grip combined with Dean’s hold kept you firmly in place.

“Still.” He repeated. “Just relax, we’ve got you.” His voice rolled over you and you found your body relaxing in his hold.

“That’s better.” He lifted his hand from your hips and nodded at Dean.

“Let’s try that again.” Dean moved his face closer to your pussy. You jumped slightly as he made contact again, but not enough to make him stop. His tongue pushed deep into you exploring every inch of you. He swirled around your clit, biting gently making you moan.

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love your sounds?” Sam said.

“Every moan, every whimper. All for us, and Cas when he’s here. Such a needy little girl. You need all three of us to be satisfied. And we’re more than willing.”  Between the mouths of both brothers, you were nothing more than a mess of limbs twisting around your boys.

“I can’t hold out much longer.” You whimpered. Dean slipped a finger into you and pulled his mouth away.

“Don’t make her wait, Sammy. Wanna see her.” And he attached his lips to your clit again.

“You heard him, Y/N. Come for us.” You let go of yourself and came on Dean’s mouth. You were trembling as you came down Dean’s eyes trailed on you. Sam pushed the stray hairs off your forehead.

“God, I want to be in you.” Dean muttered. Sam lifted your head gently and slid out from under you. You pulled your head up from the couch and looked up at Dean. He practically tore his shirt off and started working on his jeans. Sam settled in an armchair a bit away. When you looked back, Dean’s pants were on the ground and his boxers followed quickly. He got back on the couch with his knees on either side of you. His hands ran up your sides.

“No idea how Sam does it. How he just watches, not when you’re so close.” He leaned down on his arms caging you in.

“How can he keep his hands off of you.” Dean’s mouth attacked yours. He wasn’t harsh or rough, but passionate and intense. His weight shifted onto one arm and the other slid down your body.

“God, you’re so wet.” He mumbled against your lips as he slid a finger into you. One hand curled around his head, fingers buried in his hair, and the other gripped his back.

“Dean, please.” You moaned into his mouth. Dean pulled his finger out of you. You felt his cock prod at you pussy. He slipped just the tip inside you.

“God, Dean.”  He was teasing you. Slowly, he filled you inch by inch. You gasped as he finally settled buried completely within you. He pulled you up so you were sitting up against his chest.

“Wanna give Sammy a real show?” His arms wrapped around your back holding you and pulled you both into a sitting position. His hands came around and slid along your waist. His eyes traveled along your chest. You watched a smirk spread across his face. Reaching around you, he grabbed a pillow from the side of the couch. He threw it behind him and then fell back against it.

“Come on, baby girl. Show me whatca got. You’ve got to have some skills like this” You rolled your hips against his. Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head and it was your turn to smirk.

“What happened to you guys being in charge?” You pushed your hands onto his chest. You jumped Sam grabbed your arms from behind.

“We are.” He muttered in your ear. He pulled your arms back behind your back. Leather wrapped around them holding your arms in place. You strained against what you figured was Sam’s belt.

“This okay?” Sam whispered. You nodded; you were wobbling slightly losing your balance. Dean wrapped hands around your waist helping you. You test your balance with Dean’s help.

“You good?” Sam asked stepping away. You nodded again.

“Yeah,” you said. “I do love a challenge.” You bounced slightly. Dean cried out.

“Shit, Y/N.” You froze. But Dean moaned.

“Do that again.” He groaned. Your concern faded to satisfaction as you bounced again this time combining your bouncing with rolling your hips. His hands tightened on your hips.

“God, Y/N, you’re going to be the death of me.” Dean grunted. You vaguely heard Sam’s jeans unzip and hit the floor and he crossed the room. One of his massive hands twisted in your hair and pulled your face to his. He kissed you roughly, his other hand pumping his massive cock.

“As much as I love watching you,” He muttered against your mouth, “Dean’s right though. I can’t keep my hands off of you.” His mouth sealed against yours again. Dean’s hands helped you moved up and down his cock. You vaguely heard him grunting as you both moved in perfect sync together. Sam let go of your hair and slid his hand down your torso. He roughly pulled pinched your nipples causing you to moan in his mouth. He pulled away and returned to sucking dark marks into your neck. You gasped as his hand wandered further down and found your clit.

“Sam,” you gasped. Dean’s hands gripped your hips hard.

“How close are you?” Sam muttered, his hazel eyes flicked up to meet yours. Your mouth opened and closed, but you couldn’t form words. Sam laughed at you.

“That close, huh.” He moved so he was impossibly close to your ear.

“Come for us, Y/N.” He took his hand off your clit and one of Dean’s replaced it. Sam crossed back to the chair and fell back, still stroking his hard cock.

“Look at Dean,” your head fell down and your eyes met his green ones.

“We want to see you come.” Dean said. “Wanna watch you, come on, Y/N.” He moved your hips slightly and was able to hit even deeper inside you. A new angle combined with the pressure he put on your clit sent you falling over the edge. Dean sat up and wrapped his arms around you to keep you from falling over as he came with you. Grunts came from the other side of the room as Sam came too. Dean reached around your back and tugged at the belt holding your arms together. Eventually, Sam got up, tugged his boxers on and went over to help. He managed to pulled it off more effectively and sat down behind you. You fell back into his lap. Dean got up, gathered all the clothes, and took them into the laundry room. Sam rubbed small circles across your stomach until Dean came back dressed in pajama pants carrying one of his old flannels. He tossed it to Sam and he gently dressed you and Dean slipped a pair of your panties on. You curled up against Sam’s chest and Dean grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over you. Sam wrapped his arms around you as you drifted to sleep.

“How many times are we going to do this?” Sam muttered to his brother. You felt the couch shift as Dean shrugged.

“No clue, but I don’t think I’ll get tired of it anytime soon.”


End file.
